


Just You and I and The Linoleum Tiles

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Secret Identity, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as an innocent enough trip to a nearby shopping center took a turn for the unexpected when Marinette and Adrien find themselves stuck inside an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and I and The Linoleum Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> My first story did pretty well so I thought I would make another to show my appreciation!

    As the day grew to a close, the mall hours slowly reached it's end. Only a few shoppers still had not exited the building, mostly thanks to Alya stopping and searching for Ladybug after she swear she heard her speak. It was alright though because Marinette was enjoying her time with her friends, sadly this wasn't alright for the mall guard. He promptly escorted the four out but Alya had one final thing to do. She turned to Marinette with a pseudo-shocked expression and points to Marinette's bag sitting unattended at one of the quaint tables in the lunchroom. Alya gave a cheeky wink to the other girl and slightly moved her head to her right to further amplify her point. She turned her head right and it dawned on her, she was trying to get Marinette time alone with Adrien. The girl looked over at the guard, hoping he would say that it could wait until tomorrow or something.

    "You can go get it, quickly though. We will meet you down near the front doors, okay?" The old man spoke, his voice was confident with a slight hint of his annoyance to the hold up. He just wanted to get home and sleep but it had to wait just a bit longer and he would be free! The three walked away, leaving both Marinette and Adrien alone. They quickly grabbed the bag and exchanged no words or even really any long glances. The young boy pressed the button, waiting for the elevators arrival. When it did so, they both walked in and watched the door swipe closed.

     The ride went fine for the majority of it before a large screeching of metal echoed inside the metal chamber. The two put their hands to their ears and cringed in pain. The elevator's speed rose, going down faster and faster before it's ample impact. The elevator found itself stuck between two floors, luckily it hadn't continued going or they would have been mush. They both pressed the emergency button, only hoping it managed to work. The young girl found herself thinking of him again, her thoughts driving her mad. Her eyes soon began to tear up, her hands darting to cover her face. The boy glanced up and saw her sad expression, moving his body closer to hers until they could share the warmth of their body heat.

    "Marinette, why are you crying? We will get help soon enough, nothing to cry over." He simply stated, his voice oddly more comforting than usual. His hands slowly moved to her face, one fingers swiping off a tear from her rosy cheeks. He smiled some, not noticing what hand he was in fact using. The young girl opened her eyes slightly and managed to see a ring so familiar to her. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed his hand instantly. 

    "Where did you get this ring?" She simply asked, though she knew the likely answer. The revelation dawned on her, the boy she loves is the boy she saves the world with. This didn't matter to her though, she knew he didn't feel that way about her. She knew he loved someone else, someone she wasn't really. Someone that no matter how many times she saved the world she convinced herself she'd never compare.

    "Marinette, we've been friends for a while and I thought we could talk? Not like about games or stuff, like real stuff. I need your advice, I'm frankly lost." He told her softly, not wanting to bother her with his problems though. This made her raise her head and stare straight at him. She nods and motions her head in a way to signify him to go on.

    "I have this crush, a really big one, on this girl. Everything about her makes me fall for her time after time. She is the most amazing person I know, she has such a beautiful way of doing what she does. She's stubborn, mysterious, and I couldn't be in more love with her. Silly enough, she's Ladybug. The Ladybug, the one who gives me luck everyday of my life.

    Marinette reached her hands and touched them on his soft cheeks, moving her head closer to his. Her lips collide with his in a short kiss and the two finally understood something they'd been missing all along.


End file.
